Unfamiliar Love
by Tanahain
Summary: Sakura has left her old life behind, looking for a new one in Konoha. Not even being there for an hour trouble ensues when she saves a young man from being attacked. She later ends up in a battle between two brothers Sai and Sasuke, as they not only fight each other over the past, but also for Sakura's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfamiliar Love**

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

She opened the door to her new apartment and briskly walked in taking off her shoes and turning on the lights as she went. She looked around and nodded her head in approval. "**Yep this was a good choice.**" She thought to herself.

Sakura had decided to leave her parents and hometown behind for a new beginning. Getting an apartment in Konoha had been the first step.

She remembered that she had left in a hurry, so the only furniture that she possessed was what had come with the apartment. The small table and one chair, which resided in the kitchen, and her bed, which was the mattress on the floor in the living room.

She walked over to her bed, tossing the bag of clothes which had been slung around her shoulder.

Even though it had been a little over a year she could still remember that day, the day everything changed. When she thought about it now, she had changed a lot since then. She had thought at one time that she knew the way the world worked. She had thought she could do anything, no consequences. But after everything had happened, she realized just how immature she had been.

Sakura lay on the mattress sighing and closing her eyes.

Starting a new life was her goal, a life where she didn't need to fight or struggle to survive. Even if she had to work hard, that was okay, she just wanted to be normal. "**Maybe I'll even fall in love.**" She thought. "**Maybe I'll meet just the right guy; we would date, fall in love, get married and have kids, grow old and die together. Yes... A perfectly normal boring life, that's all I want. Can I have that?**"

She heard a rumble which brought her out of her stupor, laughing she said. "Guess that's my cue to get some food." She got up and looked around the apartment one more time before heading out the door.

She walked down the steps humming. The super market was only a ten minute walk from her home and she had quickly grabbed ten or eleven things of ramen, some tea, juice and strawberry milk. Luckily her apartment already had pots and pans, they weren't in good condition but they would do for now.

She was almost at her apartment when she heard a loud clatter coming from an alley close by.

When she peaked around the corner she saw a group of guys beating on something on the ground. Not something, someone. She counted, there were ten of them.

"**Don't get involved Sakura, it's none of your business, and the guy probably deserves it anyway.**" Even as she thought this her body moved on its own and before she knew it, she was grabbing a board by the trash and hitting the guy closest to her square in the jaw.

When he hit the ground the others turned around and looked at Sakura. "Get out of here now and you won't end up like this guy!" She said.

They shared some glances, and then two guys rushed her. She quickly dodged a punch from one as she kicked the other in the face, he hit the ground. She turned and grabbed the guy still standing, smashing her head into his. Blood trickled down his face as he hit the ground. "**Three down... Seven to go.**"

It didn't take long for the others to fall. Sakura had actually been hoping for at least a little more resistance than that. "These guys are pretty weak." She sighed.

She quickly ran to the guy who had been beaten. She turned him over and looked him up and down. "**He's in bad shape.**" She thought as she examined a stab wound around his stomach.

"**There's no other choice.**" She decided as she slung his arm around her shoulder and began walking towards her apartment.

**"Okay chapter one, done. It's my first story so I hope its ok. **

**Review if you want, open to criticism." **

**Disclaimer: ****These are not my characters they belong to the guy who came up with Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meetings **

"He'll be fine, the wounds look worse than they are. Still he shouldn't move too much."

Tsunade stood up closing her medical kit. She had not been expecting to be called out on her day off.

All day she had been gambling and drinking. When she arrived home she kicked off her shoes, ready for some much needed rest.

Just before she got to the living room her phone began to ring. She sighed, "**H****onestly, who calls someone in the middle of the night?**"

She had decided to ignore the phone and instead spread herself out on the couch.

When the answering machine came on she heard a familiar voice. She scrambled to answer, throwing herself at the phone.

She had remained quite threw the whole phone call, listening intently. Then she hung up and turned towards the door. She grabbed her kit on the table and walked out.

She walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, taking her eyes from the young man lying on the bed to the girl sitting at the table.

"Thank you Tsunade…" Sakura said looking at her former mentor, noticing the weary expression on her face.

Sakura had brought the man she had saved to her apartment and laid him down on the bed, when she had looked him over more closely she realized that she didn't have any of the necessary tools to help him. Judging from past experiences she felt the hospital would just complicate things. So she called the only person she could think of, Tsunade.

When a knock on the door came, Sakura felt a surge of relief. She went and answered.

Tsunade looked had as if she had been drinking all day. Her hair was in tangles and there were dark circles under her eyes. She had walked in and went straight for the man on the bed. She had quickly looked over his wounds and then set about her work, disinfecting them and wrapping them, she had stitched the big cut that went from his stomach to his side. Then she had reset his left hand which had been broken.

Sakura had watched Tsunade the whole time remembering how Tsunade would come to work looking haggard, from drinking days on end. Yet when she worked her hands would never waver, this time being no different.

"I was worried." Tsunade's words brought Sakura out of her thoughts, she looked at the older woman.

"We weren't expecting you for another week and you just call me out of the blue telling me you need help. I'm glad that you're okay, but you could have handled this easily, I didn't really need to come over…" Tsunade paused taking in a deep breath. She looked over at the young man and continued "Since you did call and since you just so happen to save this person." She sighed, "I feel I should give you a warning. Sakura don't get involved with this guy. This isn't the first time I've had to patch him up, or the second, or the third. You've come here to get away from an environment of constant fighting. Trust me when I say this guy's nothing but trouble."

She turned her gaze back to Sakura and said, "It would also be in your best interest not to fall for this guy. I only say this because he's pretty popular at the school, there are many girls who follow him around like little puppy dogs."

Sakura smiled, "Really you don't have to worry Tsunade, I don't think I'll be around this guy long enough to have any kind of feelings towards him. Besides I've never been very good at the puppy love thing."

Tsunade threw her head back and laughed, after a moment she said, "Still you should know this…" She paused trying to choose her words carefully, "I heard you were going to try the school here, if so, you should know that the guy you just saved is a gang boss. This school is famous for the amount of delinquents that attend. That's one of the reasons why I worry; you've already thrown yourself into such a situation. I just hope you don't have a repeat of last time. Promise me you'll try to stay under the radar."

Sakura didn't know how to reply, what could she say that would put Tsunade at ease? "I'm not like I was in the past. I definitely won't get into any trouble this time…" She gave Tsunade a reassuring nod, "Oh and don't worry about me and him." She said tilting her head towards the bed, "Once he can walk without reopening his wounds it'll be time to go. I've no intention of getting into his situation. I only saved him because it was an unfair fight. I understand that you're concerned, but please don't be."

Tsunade was too tired to say anything more so she picked up her bag and headed for the door, saying "I'll believe that when I see it, you've never been the type of person to say no when someone needs help. Besides it'll be at least a week before he can go anywhere and a week is plenty of time to fall for a guy. I talk from experience." With those last words she opened the door, stopping and muttering something under her breath. Then she was gone.

Sakura sighed "Really she worries too much" She said aloud. Then it hit her, "One week! No way! Wait Tsunade! On second thought take him with you!" Sakura yelled quickly throwing open the door and looking around, but Tsunade was gone.

"**God! Why am I so slow?**"Sakura walked back in shutting the door behindher."**Damn it!**"She thought to herself."**One week, I thought two to three days at the most! He's got my bed! Where am I going to sleep?**" She sighed, "**Next time I'll think it through more before I go and play hero." **

She walked over to the bed and looked down at him. "**He's pretty pale, but still, he's good looking.**" She thought as she bent down, not being able to resist the urge to lightly caress his cheek with her hand. "**When I think about it I see why he's got a lot of girls after him and why Tsunade warned me.**"

Before she knew what was happening his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. His eyes opened and looked at her. Black met green.

"What are doing?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Calm down, you're not in danger anymore." She said trying to break free of his hand. He tried to rise but pain shot through his body and he was forced to lie back down.

"That's not what I asked, who are you and where am I?" He tightened his grip and Sakura stopped struggling against him.

"I'm Sakura and this is my apartment, I saw you lying in an ally and brought you here. You were hurt so I didn't want to leave you there." The pain in her wrist was starting to become unbearable, but just then his grip loosened and he seemed to relax a little.

"You saved me? I see…" He let go of her wrist, "These?" He asked pointing to the bandages covering him.

Sakura rubbed her wrist which had turned a slight purple color, "Tsunade did all of that, she reset your hand and gave you stitches too."

"Tsunade did this?"

"Yeah she's a friend of mine." Sakura said walking over to the gauze that Tsunade had left on the table in the kitchen. She quickly wrapped her wrist and then went back to the living room. When she walked in he was attempting to get up again, she ran over to him, "If you move now you'll reopen your wounds, stop and just stay still." He only resisted her for a moment then he gave up, having run out of energy.

He put his hand through his short black hair and said, "I need to leave. I can't stay here and do nothing. There are things I need to settle."

"You're not going anywhere right now, it'll be even more trouble if you don't let yourself heal. You can't do anything like this anyway. So don't move. I'll make you something to eat okay?" Sakura said as she got up and headed back towards the kitchen.

"What's your name?" she asked, filling up the teapot.

He looked at the ceiling and said, "Why should I tell you that?"

"Because I told you mine, so it's only common sense that you tell me yours."

He seemed amused by that answer, "Common sense? You don't seem like the type of person to have something like that. I don't think it would be common sense anyway, more like common courtesy. But I don't think you have that either. I would say you're more stupid than anything."

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch. "**What the hell is this guy's problem?**" She walked back into the living room, stopping just before him. Making no attempt to hide her annoyance.

He looked at her and sighed, "Sai."

"What?"

"My name is Sai."

**Writers Note: "I'm so happy to have chapter two finished!" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Nightmare **

She stretched out in her chair, she hated school. It was always boring no matter what she did. It didn't help that her teacher had the amazing ability to drone on and on and on. Or maybe it was her and the defect in her brain that made her sleep through all her classes. Whatever it was for some reason when her teacher started speaking her eyes would close, and the next thing she knew someone was tapping her shoulder and telling her that class had ended. Today was different though. She felt uneasy and restless.

Her best friend wasn't in class today. It wasn't strange for her to skip class, but something seemed off. She picked up her phone and tried the number again, trying to stay still. There was no answer.

Sakura put her phone down and sighed. "Come on just call me." Something she found herself repeating over and over in her head. Tenten had been acting strange for the past week. She was usually cheerful and upbeat, always ready for what may come next, but recently she had been distracted, often staring at nothing in particular. Sakura thought she was just going through a common round of depression, not really knowing how to deal with that Sakura let her be as best she could.

It was the same now; once again Sakura didn't know what to do. What can I do? She asked herself. Having no answer she sat there in that tiring classroom waiting for either the bell or her phone to ring. She laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes when she felt a chill run down her back. What is this? With that her mind flashed to Tenten. Something's wrong she thought as she quickly stood.

Her head turned to the open window and without thinking she ran and jumped out, hitting the ground harder than she expected. Pain shot through her leg as she stood. "Not a good idea jumping out the third story window" she said aloud. She did her best to ignore the pain as she took off running.

By the time she arrived she was breathing hard and she noticed that her ankle was beginning to swell. She shrugged as she made for the house in front of her. Knocking until someone came to the door. It was her Tenten's mother.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" The older woman asked.

"Sorry to disturb…" Sakura bowed, "Is Tenten home?"

The older woman wore a surprised look and asked in a worried tone, "She's not at school?"

Sakura sighed trying to ignore the feeling of unease creeping in, she let her mind wonder and finally a thought came to her. Without giving the woman an answer Sakura bowed and quickly took off again, leaving the confused mother at the doorstep. "She's at the bridge!" Sakura thought as she pushed forward, feeling like an idiot for having not thought about it sooner. She brushed past Tenten's brother but had no time to stop, so she gave a quick apology.

The city had originally started out a small group of people who built a town on a small island in the middle of a wide lake, but as time went on more people came and the town got bigger. Eventually they had to start building across the lake, so they built a large bridge for easy passage. It actually took them longer to build the bridge than it took them to build the other part of the city, but when it was done the bridge proved to be more than necessary.

Ever since they were young Sakura and Tenten would come and play on the bridge. Running up and down or scaring the other people on the bridge by hanging off the side. Surprisingly if it was caught at the right time of day the bridge would become empty. When they needed a place to think they would go there to look down at the water and up at the sky.

When she arrived at the bridge Sakura was on the verge of collapsing, her breath came out in short rasps and her vision was beginning to blur. The pain in her leg was unlike anything she had ever felt. However the relief she felt drowned out all other feeling. Tenten was standing on the edge of the bridge looking down at the water.

Sakura smiled she felt like a fool for panicking so quickly. "I should have known she would be here." She whispered to herself. Yet something still feels wrong, she thought.

Tenten turned and looked around the bridge, her gaze finally landing on Sakura. She seemed shocked at first, and then she seemed sad. Finally she smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile or even a sad smile, rather it seemed to Sakura it was a smile that said, "Thank you." Then she let go of the bridge and fell back closing her eyes before she hit the water.

Her eyes quickly opened. She was sweating and tears wear streaming down her face, she slowly sat up and wiped them away. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried, but these memories always brought back pain. She turned and looked at the figure on the bed, he was still asleep. She grabbed her phone, (which she always kept close out of habit) and looked at the time 4:20 A.M.

She sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She quietly got up and headed for the bathroom, a hot shower would clear her mind. She turned the water on, took her clothes off and got in. The hot water felt good on her skin. She put her head against the wall and let her mind go blank.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out wrapping a towel around her, she opened the door and walking over to her bag of clothes grabbing the first item she saw. After she had gotten dressed she went to the fridge peaking inside, nothing. He had eaten all of her food; he ate like he had been starving for years.

"Guess I'm going to the store." She said. She grabbed her jacket and went for the door giving one more glance at the figure on the bed before heading out.

Thirty minutes later she arrived at the convenience store. She was glad that this town had a twenty-four hour convenience store. She walked in looking around she was surprised to see people inside so early. There was a young couple close to the back looking at different brands of beer, an elderly man buying lottery tickets, a cute young man looking through some magazines and the sleep deprived clerk at the counter.

Sakura walked in and headed straight for the chips grabbing several bags, and then she went and grabbed two glass bottle coffees. Not the least bit healthy but it was good enough until the real store opened. She walked up to the counter and patiently waited behind the old man, who was still looking over different tickets.

An older man walked through the doors looking slightly nervous and rather tired. Sakura watched him look around; he seemed to relax a little after scoping over everyone, his eyes meeting with Sakura's for only a second. She was about to say something to him when she saw him reach into his coat pulling out a hand pistol.

The young couple, old man and clerk all screamed when the man shot into the ceiling getting everyone's attention. Sakura sighed not believing her luck.

**Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Okay chapter three done. I feel with this story there are parts that are a little choppy, please forgive me for that. It is my first story, so any advice is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Is this Love?**

She asked herself if she was really this unlucky. Barely in town for two days and she saves someone from being killed and gets caught up in a robbery. "I guess I just live an exciting life." She said smiling to herself.

"Everyone get down!" The man yelled waving his gun around. Everyone slowly reached for the floor. The man then walked over to the clerk behind the counter and yelled "Unload the register now!" The man tossed a brown bag towards the clerk who shakily stood.

The man quickly looked over everyone, his eyes finally landing on Sakura. He roughly dragged her to her feet putting the gun to her head. "Anyone does anything stupid and the little girl dies!"

"I'm not that small." Sakura pouted.

The clerk had finished putting the money in the bag; he was about to hand the bag to the man when a voice came from behind. "Enough."

The man turned around, Sakura still in his arms. The voice had come from the young man who had been reading magazines. She could see his face clearly now, "I didn't notice before but he's really good looking" She thought to herself.

He had delicate features, everything from his lips to his nose to his eyes all of it was perfect. His hair was incredibly dark and seemed to spike out at the end. Sakura was drawn in most by his eyes that seemed to consume her very being. The more she looked at them the more she felt she couldn't turn away. Her heart sped up "Is this love?" She asked herself.

The young man slowly walked towards the now pale robber, who seemed to recognize the young man. "I didn't know you were going to be here." He whispered. The robber looked terrified, looking down to the floor as if it would help him.

"Stop acting so pathetic. You think you're the only one with problems?" Sakura couldn't help but be shocked at the youth's suddenly harsh words. She watched him walk to the robber, stopping only a couple of steps away. He spoke calmly, "Put the gun down and leave, and you'll receive a minor punishment."

There was a brief silence, where the man readjusted his grip on Sakura, oddly enough allowing her more freedom. Then man looked up a new resolve in his eyes, "I'm sorry but even if it is you, I won't stop now." He pointed the gun at the youth.

She took the opportunity, slamming the man in the ribs. He gasped out in surprise and the youth moved forward. In one simple motion the youth grabbed the man's arm and pushed his elbow up with a sickening crack. The man fell clutching his arm, he was crying and his arm was bent at an odd angle, clearly fractured.

Her eyes went from the man on the floor to the youth. She studied his face, he seemed calm, but there was a sadness in his eyes that she didn't understand.

The youth had been looking at the man, but out of the corner of his eye he could see her starring. When he turned to face her their eyes met and her face became red.

The cashier came out from behind the counter and went to the youth, "Thank you sir, if you hadn't been here we would have been in trouble. You're always around when we need you. Ah! I alerted the cops, they'll be here any minute! Sir you need to leave."

The word "Cop" had never been a word that Sakura liked, even now when she was doing nothing wrong. She had faced them too many times to ever trust a cop and it was certainly too early in the morning for her to see the face of one. She grabbed her things and threw some money on the counter, "Keep the change." She said as she headed out the door.

Her hand was suddenly grabbed, she turned to come face to face with the youth, but there was no time to say anything. She could see the lights from the cop cars.

The youth never said a word but started to run, Sakura had no choice but to be dragged along.

They had been running for a good ten minutes when the youth finally stopped. Sakura was catching her breath as she looked around. They seemed to be in a park, she could make out a playground a little ways off.

Sakura looked at the young man and calmly asked, "Why the hell did you grab me and run off like that? Who do think you are?"

"I wasn't expecting you to hit him, I thought that I was going to have to do something clever, but instead you created a clear opportunity. Not bad" He said ignoring her questions.

She looked at him intently, there had been no trace of anything in those words. It didn't sound like praise to her, there was no sign of admiration, just a matter a fact tone. He wasn't smiling and the more she looked at him the more she wondered if he could smile. Despite this she felt a great level of comfort around him. Then she thought of something.

"You're weird." She said.

The youth looked a little shocked at those words and Sakura began to worry that she may have offended him. But a smile soon spread on the youth's face and it was Sakura's turn to look shocked.

"You're funny, I can't remember the last time someone said something like that to me. You're either really brave or incredibly stupid."

"I only spoke the truth. What kind of person takes someone's hand and takes off running? Then gives them a compliment without actually giving them a compliment?" Sakura sighed, "Well whatever, thanks for helping back there. Maybe I'll see you around."

She turned to leave, she was worried that she had been away too long. What if Sai needed help with something? For some reason when she looked at the youth she was reminded of Sai.

She took a step forward only to be pulled back.

"I'll take you home." He said, looking into her eyes.

"How do you know I'm going home?"

"Do you have somewhere else to go this early?"

He released her arm and gave her a smile that could only be counted as a smile of victory. Sakura sighed in resignation, how could she argue with such a look? It was unlike her to let a stranger walk her home, but there was something about him that made her feel safe, she felt that it would be okay.

"Lead the way."

They had talked the whole way there and to Sakura the walk seemed too short. He had turned out to be surprisingly enjoyable, having not only good looks but incredible smarts as well.

They came to her apartment and stopped.

"So you live here, I know the manager. She's a little crazy, but overall she's a good person." He looked at her and said, "I enjoyed seeing you again. You've grown into a very interesting person. Sorry, I have to go I have a friend waiting for me. I know I'll see you again Sakura." He gave a brief wave as he walked down the street.

Sakura was about to wave back but stopped. Had she told him her name?

**Finally done! Sorry it took so long. The past couple of months have been crazy for me. But I'm glad I found some time to get this chapter done. Hopefully it runs together a little smoother. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: What Makes You Want to Live?**

She shut the door as quietly as possible. Taking her shoes off and tiptoeing into the room, not wanting to wake him. After all it was still early.

She quietly went to the kitchen and set the coffee and chips on the small table. She smiled, her mind flashing to the young man she had met. What was it about him that drew her in?

In any case she needed to remember to get his name next time.

"What's with the dumb look?" A voice said from the living room, reminding her of her house guest.

Sakura sighed. Why did she have to deal with this? She saved him from being killed and yet not one shred of gratitude.

"Sai, I thought you were sleeping."

"Who could sleep with you stomping around like an elephant?"

She took a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the violent urges she felt.

How could he talk to her like that? He didn't even know her, yet he was so rude. He was lucky she wasn't her old self. She would have beaten him half to death.

When she felt she was calm enough she walked out from the kitchen, stopping just in front of Sai.

He eyed her suspiciously, but all she did was smile.

"Oh... Now there's a different dumb look. You're pretty talented aren't you?" He said giving her a smile.

She grabbed her hand containing the urge to smack that smile off his face. "**This bastard**." These words had been running through her head a lot lately.

She turned around and went back to the kitchen, grabbing the chips and coffee off the table. Then she walked back to Sai and kneeled down beside the bed.

"What's that?" He asked.

She set the coffee and chips down. "Breakfast." She said reaching out towards him. She gently slid her hand under his shoulder.

"How have you survived?" Even though he said this he seemed to be focused on other things. Her green eyes had caught his attention, they reminded him of someone.

He let her help him slowly sit up. Pain quickly shot through his side, causing him to gasp.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

Sai shook his head. "Are you worried?."

"Of coarse I am."

"Why? I'm a stranger."

"Does that mean I shouldn't be concerned? Besides, I Jumped into a fight that wasn't mine and saved you. It wouldn't feel right if I quit half-way through."

Sai looked directly into her eyes and said. "It would have been better if you had just left me. Things would be a lot less complicated if I wasn't here right now."

"You don't really mean that... Do you?"

"And if I did?"

Sakura sat back. She thought of the question she had asked herself many times. "Don't you have a reason to live?"

"Reason... To live?"

Sakura nodded. "One thing. Anything that makes you feel the urge to live."

Sai was silent. He had never thought about it before. One thing that made him want to continue living. He could only think of one person who made him feel like that. But she was already gone.

"I don't have such a thing." He said.

A look of sadness spread across Sakura's face. "Sai." She whispered as she slowly touched his cheek.

He was surprised. Was she trying to comfort him? Her touch was so gentle. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. Such a gentle look. Perhaps there was more to Sai than she had thought.

After several minutes had passed she slowly withdrew her hand. His eyes opened and he stared at her.

She could feel her face growing hotter, so she quickly grabbed the chips and coffee, handing them to him.

He took the chips. "I don't drink coffee."

"**The moment's over and he's back to himself**." She thought.

She got up and put the coffee on the counter. "Then what do you drink?"

"Tea." He said opening the chips.

"I see... I'll have to remember that."

Sai was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Both their gazes fell on the door.

Sakura opened her cell phone. 7:00 AM.

"Expecting someone?" Sai asked raising his eyebrow.

Sakura shook her head. "No... The only person that knows I'm in town is Tsunade and it's way too early for her to be up."

Sakura headed for the door. "Perhaps they found me." Sai said from behind.

Sakura's mind flashed on the guys she had beaten in the alley.

"If it is them, I won't let them touch you." She grabbed the handle slowly turning it.

Someone rushed in and hugged her. She was in shock for a moment, before she realized who it was. "Naruto?"

Naruto let her go, putting his hand behind his head and smiling. "What's up Sakura? Been a while."

"Naruto is that really you? You're so tall!" When he stood up straight he easily towered over her.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, it's not like the old days when you used to pick on me for being shorter than you."

"I guess so." After she said that Sakura remembered something.

She took a step towards Naruto, reached up and slapped him across the cheek. "Looks like my hand can still reach you." She said.

Naruto put his hand to his cheek. "Ow! Sakura what was that for?"

Sakura put her hand on her hip. "What makes you think you can just barge into someone's home when they open the door?"

"I got excited."

"What if you had gotten the wrong door?"

Naruto was silent for a moment. "Then... I guess I would have hugged a stranger."

Sakura sighed. "You still don't think things through."

They were quiet for a moment. Then they burst out laughing. After a minute of this they looked at each other.

"Can I come in?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure."

Naruto took his shoes off and walked into the living room.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Sai? What are you doing here?" Naruto ran over to Sai, looking at him closely. "So it's true. You were attacked."

Sakura walked over to them. "I take it you two know each other." She looked at Naruto, knowing that Sai wouldn't give her an answer.

Naruto nodded his head. "Sai is a close friend and..." Naruto hesitated. "Well... He's also the leader of the Red Foxes."

Sakura sighed looking towards Sai. "So you're a gang leader. I figured as much."

Naruto touched Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, I promise this won't get you involved in any kind of trouble."

"Too late for that." Sakura shrugged Naruto's hand off her shoulder. She smiled bitterly. "How am I supposed to start over. I can't even stay away from trouble for a day."

"I can take Sai to my place if it helps."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Thanks Naruto."

"Does what I think not matter?" Sakura and Naruto looked at Sai.

"Sorry Sai, forgot you were there." Naruto smiled.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked.

"I'm staying here."

Sakura sighed once again. "Yeah I know. But that doesn't mean a girl can't dream."

"Wow Sai, I've never seen you want to stay in someone else's place so bad. You must really like Sakura."

Sai shot Naruto a cold look. "Don't misunderstand. I'm simply stuck here. That's all."

Naruto laughed. "Oh come on Sai. I know you like strong willed women. No need to be shy."

"Idiot. Who's shy?"

Naruto continued to laugh. "I leave him in you care Sakura!" Naruto said patting Sakura on the back.

"Looks like I have no choice." Sakura smiled. Seeing Naruto laugh like that she couldn't help herself.

Naruto sat down. A sudden serious look on his face. "I came to see Sakura, but since you're here I'll give a report."

Sai looked at Naruto and nodded. Sakura kept silent and watched.

"So far we've lost two areas. The park and the bridge. In both fights several of our men were injured and are currently in the hospital."

"After I recover I'll be sure to visit them."

Naruto nodded in approval. "The storage for our weapons was attacked and burnt to the ground. Luckily the most of the weapons were saved and moved to another location. Also Sasuke hasn't shown up to any of the attacks..." Sakura noticed a slight shift in Sai's face. "After I got back I went to the hangout and the gang was in a panic. They don't know what's going on, being attacked like that and you disappearing. I'll make sure to explain the situation."

"I knew with both you and I gone for the moment, Sasuke would take advantage. Don't worry about retrieving the park or bridge. We'll take care of that when I recover... Let everyone know I'm okay..." Sai paused, almost as if he couldn't find the words he was looking for. "As for Sasuke... he's made his move... We'll have to go to war soon enough."

Sakura raised her hand. "Um... Who is Sasuke?" She asked looking towards Sai.

She was expecting Sai to answer, but it was Naruto who spoke. "Sasuke is the leader and founder of our rival gang Black Hawks. He's also..." Naruto looked towards Sai. "Sai's half-brother."

Sakura sighed. "So you're fighting against your own brother."

He didn't say a word, but that was okay. She hadn't expected him to answer.

"Sakura, please try to understand... Sai isn't doing this because he wants to. He..."

"Naruto, you've told her enough."

"Yes." Naruto slumped his shoulders, sulking.

"It's okay, I won't ask anymore questions, since I've pretty much got the gist of things."

There was an awkward silence, until Sakura spoke again. "I'll take care of you as best I can." She said smiling.

Sai didn't respond.

Naruto took that as his queue. He quickly stood and turned to leave.

"Naruto... Be ready." Sai said from behind.

"Sure thing!" He said as he headed for the door. He grabbed the handle but didn't turn. He was trying to decide if he should say what he was thinking.

"One thing I forgot to ask. How did you know I was in town?" Sakura asked coming over to him.

Naruto turned around, an odd smile on his face. "Tsunade told me. But she didn't tell me Sai was here..." Naruto looked past Sakura. "Oh well." He turned opened the door and stepped outside. But again he found himself hesitating.

"What's wrong." She asked him.

"Sakura." His voice had taken on such a serious tone, Sakura couldn't hide her surprise. She had never heard Naruto like this. She leaned closer.

Naruto sighed. "Sai's one of my best friends and I trust him more than anyone else... But... Try not to get involved anymore than you already have. I know why you came here. Trust me when I say that being around Sai won't help you."

Sakura chuckled. "Is that all? I already know that."

Naruto nodded his head. "Bye" He said as he turned and left.

Sakura closed the door and went back to the living room. Once again it was just her and Sai.

**Writers Note: "Okay done with chapter five. I know it took forever for this chapter. Sorry! Also I know the story is a little slow. Once again sorry. It'll start picking up after this chapter... Or maybe not." **


End file.
